Here Comes Goodbye
by amyyrileyy
Summary: He hated goodbyes. Absolutely hated them with a passion.


AN: So I'm not really a Jake/Calleigh fan but every time I hear this song, it reminds me of them, so I decided to type something up. It's definitely not my best work but let me know what you think anyways. Even if you hate it. (=

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami.

* * *

"_I was kind of hoping you'd wait for me."_

"_All I've been doin' is waitin', Jake."_

Jake frowned as he packed his bags. ATF was sending him away again, for his own protection. Stealing those guns could've ended his life. It was worth it though. Calleigh was worth it.

Tossing his bags out into the living room, he headed into the kitchen for a drink, thinking back over the day. Calleigh. She was right. All he'd been doing is making her wait. Without warning, too. Here one day, gone the next. It wasn't fair to her.

Still… he loved her. And he hated leaving her those early mornings. When it was still dark out. Before she woke up.

He shouldn't have put her through that. She deserved better.

* * *

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road,_

_And it's not like her to drive this slow,_

_Nothing's on the radio._

_Footsteps on the front porch,_

_I hear my doorbell; she usually comes right in,_

_Now I can't tell.  
_

He heard the familiar roar of her car engine as it came to a slow stop. That's not right. She drives fast. And he can usually hear her radio. It was one of the things he loved about her.

He waited in the kitchen for her to come in. But the slamming of the door, the dropping of the keys on the table, the zipping of her boots coming off, they never came. Instead a timid knock replaced them.

He knew this was it.

* * *

_Here comes goodbye,_

_Here comes the last time,_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night,_

_The first of every tear I'm gunna cry._

_Here come the pain,_

_Here come me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight._

_Here comes goodbye.  
_

"Hey." He spoke quietly as he opened the door.

She smiled weakly. "Hi."

They stood awkwardly, neither sure what to do.

"You, uh, you wanna come in?" He gestured into the living room.

"Thank you." She nodded, ducking her head as she entered his house.

He followed her to the other room and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him. "It's okay, Cal."

She nodded and perched on the edge of the couch next to him, her knees touching, feet raised up on her toes.

_"She's nervous."_ Jake realized after a moment. It wasn't often that he saw this side of Calleigh. In fact, he could only recall it seeing it twice. Back in the academy, the first time they decided to take the next step and again, just recently, when he came back. He had seen her around the office then. She had been completely professional but as soon as they were back at her house, the facade was all over. He remembers picking up on her nervous habits all night. Picking at her cuticles, slightly tripping over her words, biting her bottom lip. They were a rare sight with Calleigh and he found them adorable.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Her quiet voice interrupted his thoughts.

* * *

_I can hear her say 'I love you' like it was yesterday,_

_And I can see it written on her face,_

_She had never felt this way._

_One day I thought I see her_

_With her daddy by her side_

_And violins play 'here comes the bride'.  
_

_"I, uh, didn't hear you leave this morning."  
"Yeah, well, a girls' gotta have some secrets."  
_

Jake remembered that day like it was yesterday. Her teasing words, her flirty smile. Hell, it was practically yesterday.

They had talked about marriage once. Back in the academy. She had brought it up one night as they lay in bed. It was brief but it was there. He didn't say much, but thinking back, he wished he had. He wanted to marry her then, he still wanted to. They were young though, and it had never happened.

He still envisioned it though. Often. He could see it clear as day. He could see his twin niece and nephew as the flower girl and ring bearer walk down the aisle, then her sister-in-law as the bridesmaid. And finally, the doors would open and there'd she'd be. Standing next to her dad, clad in a strapless white dress, face covered by a matching veil.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Calleigh placed a hand on his knee.

"Jake?"

Shaking the vision from his head, he focused on her face. Concern, heartbreak, fear, sadness, all visible in her emerald green eyes. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I just… I can't do this anymore, Jake. I, I need to put myself first for once. I deserve to be happy and I can't like this. Not when I'm constantly worrying about you. Not knowing if I'd ever see you again."

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't deserve what I put you through and if I could; I'd go back and change everything. I just, don't give up us, Cal. Please."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I just… I can't. Please understand." She felt her eyes watering and quickly wiped at them. "Please, Jake. Don't make this any harder. I need you to let me do this."

"I don't understand, Cal. I don't know that I ever will but I want you to be happy and, and if this is what it's going to take, I'll do it."

She nodded and slowly got to her feet. "Thank you, Jake."

* * *

_Here comes goodbye,_

_Here comes the last time,_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night,_

_The first of every tear I'm gunna cry._

_Here come the pain,_

_Here come me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight._

_Here comes goodbye.  
_

He hated goodbyes. Absolutely hated them with a passion. That's why he always left for his assignments before she woke. It was easier that way.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Her voice trembled as they headed towards the door.

"Me too, Cal… me too."

"Be safe."

"I'll be back for you, Cal. Count on it."

"Jake…"

"I love you, Calleigh. I always have and I always will. Don't forget that."

"I won't." She blinked rapidly, fighting the fresh set of tears threatening to spill over. Quickly rising up on her tiptoes, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, lingering there for just a moment. "I love you, too." She whispered before turning on her heels and walking through the front door.

* * *

_Why's it have to go from good to gone,_

_Before the lights turn on,_

_Yeah and you're left alone?_

_But here comes goodbye.  
_

Jake closed the door behind her and turned to face his living room. Running both hands over his face, he sighed and grabbed his leather jacket from the back of the couch. Taking one last glance around his home, he closed his eyes to take in all the memories as they flashed back through his mind.

"_I let you take me down, you know that, right?"  
_"_Oh, that's right, let's see… you were first in our class, the academy star… Only scared of failure."  
_"_I mean you could've been first, if you were so distracted by that guy you were seeing. What was his name? Oh yeah, that was me!"_

"_Hey there, Officer Pretty."_

"_I, uh, didn't hear you leave this morning."  
_"_Yeah, well, a girls' gotta have some secrets."_

"_Find anything, CSI Duquesne?"  
_"_Got some prints here, Detective Berkeley."_

"_Are you okay? Thank God for Kevlar."'  
_"_I will deal with you later."_

_"I cannot believe I took a bullet for you."_  
"_What are you talking about? I can't believe I shot a man for you."_  
"_I'm the one in pain."_  
"_I've got the emotional scars."_  
"_You're not losing any sleep over this."_  
"_Maybe you're right."_  
"_What'd you say?"_  
"_You're right, Calleigh."_  
"_It's nice to hear."_  
"_Gotta admit, we are a good team."_  
"_We have our moments."_

"_That's an incredible sacrifice you made for the team."  
_"_I didn't do it for the team, Calleigh."_

Taking one last deep breath, Jake grabbed his bags and walked out the door.

* * *

_Here comes goodbye,_

_Here comes the last time,_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night,_

_The first of every tear I'm gunna cry._

_Here come the pain,_

_Here come me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight._

_Here comes goodbye._


End file.
